wwefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Layla
Layla El (25 de junio de 1977), es una bailarina y luchadora profesional inglesa de origen español y marroquí que trabaja para la WWE. Entre sus logros destacan un reinado como Campeona Femenina de la WWE y uno como Campeona de las Divas siendo la última diva en haber poseído los dos títulos femeninos de la WWE. Además fue la ganadora del Diva Search en 2006. Carrera World Wrestling Entertainment/WWE (2006–presente) Diva Search Layla ingresó al mundo de la lucha libre profesional después de que su entrenador personal la invitara a participar al WWE Diva Search en 2006.6 Durante una semana Layla ganó la inmunidad en SmackDown después de ganar un concurso de pruebas impuesto por Sgt. Slaughter. Luego ganó otro concurso, el Diva Search Talent Show el 11 de agosto en SmackDown, en donde bailó vestida de oficial de policía.8 Ganó la competencia del Diva Search, derrotando a Jen England el 16 de agosto de 2006. 2006 - 2007: Marcó su primera aparición oficial en la WWE en SummerSlam 2006, en un segmento junto con Trish Stratus, Ashley Massaro, Jillian Hall, Candice Michelle, Kelly Kelly, Maria Kanellis & Torrie Wilson, en donde la menospreciaron y la molestaron revelando minutos más tarde, que era parte de una iniciación y que todo fue una broma. La semana después de SummerSlam, Layla hizo su debut como miembro de SmackDown en una entrevista a The Miz, en donde Layla no pudo hablar mucho, debido a que The Miz estuvo durante toda la entrevista hablando de él mismo. Después de ese episodio, Layla no se vio en TV en semanas, reapareciendo el 22 de septiembre en SmackDown! iniciando un feudo con Kristal Marshall & Jillian Hall. Layla nuevamente se perdió por meses, reapareciendo en octubre en No Mercy, avergonzando a The Miz. Layla hizo su debut oficial como luchadora en un Diva Trick-or-Treat Battle Royal el 24 de octubre de 2006. La lucha terminó de manera controversial, debido a que The Miz la sacó del ring, costándole una derrota. Esto llevó a The Miz y a Kristal Marshall a iniciar un corto feudo con Layla. En el próximo episodio de SmackDown, Layla se unió a Big Vito perdiendo ante The Miz y Kristal Marshall. Continuando con su feudo con Kristal, Layla tuvo su primer combate individual, siendo derrotada por Kristal. El 22 de diciembre, episodio de SmackDown, junto a Ashley Massaro derrotaron a Jillian Hall y Kristal Marshall, dando fin a dicho feudo. El 23 de enero de 2007, Layla fue trasladada a la ECW.14 Ahí se unió a Brooke & Kelly Kelly formando el grupo Extreme Exposé, realizando un segmento de baile semanal. En la primera edición de agosto de ECW, Extreme Exposé se unió a The Miz, apoyándolo en sus luchas. Tras el despido de Brooke, Extreme Exposé se disolvió, provocando que Layla & Kelly Kelly comenzaran un feudo entre ellas que duró semanas. 2008 - 2010: En Backlash, fromó equipo con Beth Phoenix, Jillian, Melina, Natalya & Victoria contra Michelle McCool, Mickie James, Kelly Kelly, Cherry, Ashley & Maria en donde su equipo salió victorioso. El 25 de junio, coincidiendo con el día de su treinta cumpleaños, fue elegida en el Draft Suplementario, cambiando de ECW a RAW. Como parte del Draft, Layla se redactó rápidamente a la marca, convirtiéndose en la primer Diva que ha sido miembro oficial de las tres marcas. En el episodio de 7 de julio en RAW, Layla hizo su debut en un Tag Team con Jillian Hall, perdiendo frente a Mickie James & Kelly Kelly, quien se había revelado como la nueva Diva de la marca la noche anterior. Una historia entre ella y Jamie Noble comenzó pronto, cuando éste empezó a convertirse en uno de los favoritos del público, Noble intento asombrar a Layla en sus luchas, pero sólo consiguió ser derrotado o completamente aplastado por sus oponentes. Noble finalmente derrotó a William Regal. En el episodio del 15 de septiembre de RAW, Layla se convirtió en heel por la decisión de apoyar a Regal después de que Noble intentó impresionarla, a pesar de tener una victoria sobre Paul Burchill. Ella salió al ring, simulando que iba a pedir disculpas, antes de llamar perdedor a Noble y tomar la decisión de quedarse con Regal. Layla estuvo en la esquina de William Regal cuando capturó su segundo Campeonato Intercontinental, derrotando a Santino Marella el 10 de noviembre de 2008. También luchó en varios Tag Team’s junto con Jillian Hall, Katie Lea & Beth Phoenix, en contra de Kelly Kelly, Mickie James, Candice Michelle & Melina. Tras la muerte de su madre, estuvo fuera durante un tiempo. Volvió para participar en Miss WrestleMania 25 Diva Battle Royal de WrestleMania XXV, pero no logró ganar, siendo Santina Marella quién ganara el combate. El 15 de abril de 2009, fue enviada a la marca SmackDown por el Draft Suplementario. Posteriormente inició un Feudo con Eve Torres, con quien tuvo pruebas de baile y fuerza perdiendo todas ellas, hasta que en Superstars se reconcilió con Eve gracias a la intervención de Maria cambiando de Heel a Face. Posteriormente se volvió Heel tras hacer equipo con McCool para derrotar a Melina.En Survivor Series el Team James (Mickie James, Melina, Eve, Kelly Kelly & Gail Kim) derrotó al Team McCool (McCool, Alicia Fox, Beth Phoenix, Jillian & Layla). Acompañó a McCool en el Royal Rumble 2010, en el cual McCool perdió el Campeonato Femenino. Participó en Elimination Chamber en un Tag Team junto a McCool contra Maryse & Gail Kim, lucha que ganaron Layla y McCool. En WrestleMania XXVI hizo equipo junto a McCool, Alicia Fox, Maryse & Vickie Guerrero contra Beth Phoenix, Kelly Kelly, Gail Kim, Eve Torres & Mickie James obteniendo su equipo la victoria. Posteriormente en el Draft, ella y McCool ganaron la adquisición de Kelly Kelly a SmackDown tras derrotar a Eve Torres & Maryse. Tras esto, el 11 de mayo, se enfrentó junto a McCool a la Campeona Femenina Beth Phoenix, lucha que ganó Layla, ganando así el Campeonato Femenino. Después de ésta victoria, LayCool empezó a decir que eran Co-Campeonas, empezando un feudo con Kelly Kelly & Tiffany. En Money in the Bank retuvo su campeonato frente a Kelly Kelly gracias a la intervención de McCool, terminando el feudo. En la final de la primera temporada de NXT el 1 de junio del 2010, LayCool fueron presentadas como las pros de Kaval para la segunda temporada. Durante el reinado de Layla, ambas se auto proclamaron Co-Campeonas Femeninas, pero la WWE únicamente reconoció a Layla como campeona. McCool defendió el título ante Tiffany el 30 de julio en SmackDown, pero Theodore Long les advirtió que no podían ser ambas campeonas, por lo que McCool entregó su título y rompieron el de Layla en dos, quedándose cada una con una mitad. En SummerSlam, atacaron a la nueva Campeona de las Divas Melina, después de que ésta ganará el campeonato. El lunes siguiente en RAW, ambas le propusieron a Melina una lucha en Night of Champions para unificar los títulos, con la condición de que fuera una Lumberjill Match. Tras esto, en Night of Champions, McCool derrotó a Melina unificando los campeonatos y convirtiéndose en la primera Campeona Unificada de las Divas. Durante su reinado, Layla y McCool empezaron un feudo con Natalya, quien había conseguido una oportunidad por el título. En Hell in a Cell, McCool defendió el título contra Natalya, el cual ganó ella por descalificación, ya que Layla interfirió en el combate. A causa de su descalificación, se le dio otra oportunidad a Natalya, enfrentándose en Bragging Rights a Layla, quien retuvo después de que McCool atacara a Natalya con un Simply Flawless. A causa de esta victoria, el 1 de noviembre fue derrotada por Natalya, obteniendo una lucha en Survivor Series ante Layla & McCool por el título, el cual ganó Natalya. Tras la lucha, Layla y McCool la atacaron, pero fue salvada por Beth Phoenix atacando a Layla con un Glam Slam. Esto hizo que ambas parejas se enfrentaran en TLC: Tables, Ladders and Chairs en un Tables Match, donde ganaron Natalya & Beth. Siendo ésta la primer lucha con mesas de Divas de la historia. 2011 - 2013: El 24 de enero en RAW, McCool y Layla se burlaron de Natalya cuando ella había retenido su campeonato ante Melina y exigieron una revancha contra ella en Royal Rumble por el Campeonato de las Divas. En dicho evento, se añadió Eve al combate, siendo así un Fatal-4-Way, el cual ganó Eve al cubrir a Layla. En WrestleMania XXVII tuvo una lucha, el equipo conformado por LayCool & Dolph Ziggler fue derrotado por Trish Stratus, John Morrison & Snooki. LayCool se disolvió el 15 de abril cuando Kelly Kelly venció a Layla, McCool se molestó y la empujó, ocasionando la separación del equipo y que Layla cambiara de Heel a Tweener. La siguiente semana en el Draft, Layla se enfrentó a Eve por un cupo en el que Eve se llevó la victoria y después, McCool intentó atacar a Layla pero ella la estampó contra la barrera de protección del público y la mesa de los comentaristas. En el siguiente Smackdown, ambas se enfrentaron en un combate, pero quedó en empate por doble cuenta de fuera. Tras esto, Layla retó a McCool a una lucha en Extreme Rules, pero McCool aceptó con una condición la perdedora abandonaría la WWE, la cual logró ganar Layla cambiando a Face. El 6 de mayo en Smackdown!, Layla venció a Alicia Fox con su LayOut, siendo ésta la primera lucha de Layla como Face. Después del encuentro, Kharma entró al ring donde le aplicó un Implant Buster a Fox. El 13 de mayo en SmackDown fue atacada por Kharma, ya que Michael Cole le puso el pie para que se cayera, dándole la oportunidad a Kharma para que la aplicara su Implant Buster. Layla sufrió una lesión en sus ligamentos en la pelea contra McCool que la mantuvo inactiva un año. Tras un año de estar inactiva, Layla hizo su regreso como face en Extreme Rules siendo la mujer reemplazante de Beth Phoenix, quien no pudo luchar contra Nikki Bella por que no encontraba en condiciones de luchar (Kayfabe). En dicho evento Layla derrotó a Nikki convirtiéndose en la nueva Campeona de las Divas de la WWE. La noche siguiente en RAW, se realizó una revancha donde Layla retuvo el campeonato ante The Bella Twins en un Triple Threat Match. El 15 de abril hizo su regreso en una lucha estelar, en SmackDown, derrotando a Natalya. Ese mismo mes empezo un feudo con Beth Phoenix. En Over the Limit retuvo su campeonato ante Beth Phoenix. En No Way Out retuvo por segunda vez su campeonato ante Phoenix. En Money in the Bank derrotó junto a Kaitlyn y Tamina Snuka a Beth Phoenix, Eve Torres y Natalya. Tras esto, Layla se alió con Kaitlyn y Eve Torres, participando en numerosos combates juntas, sin embargo en Night of Champions perdió el campeonato ante Eve Torres. El 15 de octubre en RAW tuvo su revancha contra Eve Torres pero fue derrotada, reteniendo el campeonato esta última. En Hell in a Cell tuvo una oportunidad por el Campeonato de Divas de la WWE, enfrentándose a Kaitlyn y Eve Torres en un Triple Threat Match, donde salió derrotada siendo victoriosa Eve. Más tarde tuvo una oportunidad de ser la #1 contendiente al Campeonato de Divas, pero fue derrotada por Kaitlyn. En el Pre-Show de TLC participó en un Battle Royal para ser contendiente #1 al título de las Divas, pero no logró ganar siendo eliminada por Tamina Snuka. A inicios del 2013, Layla empezó a acompañar a Kaitlyn, la entonces Campeona de Divas, a sus combates estableciéndose como su manager. El 22 de abril en RAW participó en un Diva Battle Royal para ser la aspirante #1 al Divas Championship, pero no logró ganar siendo eliminada al final por AJ Lee ya que esta última fingió estar inconsciente tras un Samoan kick de Tamina. El 2 de agosto en SmackDown, cambió a heel, después de traicionar a Kaitlyn haciéndole perder una lucha por el Campeonato de Divas de la WWE contra AJ Lee y aliarse con esta última. El 5 de agosto derrotó a su ex-amiga Kaitlyn después de aplicarle un Bombshell, gracias a la distracción de AJ. El 6 de septiembre en SmackDown formó una alianza con Alicia Fox, Aksana y AJ Lee, tras atacar a The Bella Twins, Naomi y Cameron, con quiénes tuvieron varios combates en RAW y Smackdown. Sin embargo, dejó de aparecer en la WWE desde finales de 2013 por razones de salud. 2014 - presente: Tras meses de ausencia regresó el 14 de marzo en un House Show, donde fue derrotada junto con Alicia Fox por Eva Marie y Natalya. Layla regresó a la televisión en el episodio del 18 de marzo de 2014 de Main Event. Hizo su regreso a Raw el 24 de marzo apareciendo junto al resto de divas. Layla participó en el 14-Diva "Vickie Guerrero Invitational Match" por el Campeonato de Divas en WrestleMania XXX que fue ganado por AJ. La semana siguiente, ella reemplazó a Summer Rae como la bailarina y valet de Fandango, incluyéndola en su rivalidad con Santino Marella y Emma, a quienes derrotaron en el siguiente Raw. El 15 de abril en Main Event luchó en un Battle Royal por la contendiente #1 al Campeonato de Divas pero no logró ganar siendo eliminada por Natalya. Participo en un torneo para coronar a la nueva Campeona de NXT, pero fue derrotada el 2 de mayo ante Natalya. El 12 de mayo en Raw, Fandango declaro su amor hacia ella y se dieron un beso en el ring. el 19 de mayo en RAW Summer Rae hizo su regreso al ring besando a Fandango y atacándola iniciando un feudo con ella. En el episodio del 9 de Junio en Raw, Rae la ataco en el Backstage empapándola de leche, polvo y golpeándola. Layla tomaría su venganza en un segmento del 10 de Junio en Main Event donde Summer era entrevistada por Reene Young, Ella la atacó tirándole azúcar en la cara, e igual la empapó de leche estableciendo oficialmente un feudo entre las dos. En lucha Movimientos finales *'Bombshell '(Roundhouse''' kick) –''' '2012 - presente *'The Facelift (Diving somersault inverted facelock jawbreaker) – 2010 - 2011 *'Lay-Out' (Neckbreaker) – 2009 - 2012 *'Nasty Kick '(Spinning Roundhouse kick)-2007 - 2010 Movimientos de firma *'Infinity' (Running spinning hip toss reversión en un pin) *'Low dropkick' to the opponent's face, as a sunset flip counter *'Snapmare' *'LOL' - Lots Of Layla (Springboard reverse crossbody) – 2012 - presente *'Super kick', después de fallar un Bombshell *'Running spinning kneeling facebuster' – 2012 - presente *'Spinning back kick', a veces a la cara del oponente *'School-girl' *'Leg drop' *'Diving spinning armbreaker' *'Head o bodyscissors' *'Tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown' Managers *Vickie Guerrero *Kaval *Kaitlyn *Michelle McCool Luchadores dirigidos *The Miz *Jamie Noble *William Regal *Kaval *Michelle McCool *Kaitlyn *Fandango Campeonatos y logros World Wrestling Entertainment *'Ganadora del Diva Search' - 2006 *'WWE Women's Championship' (1 vez) *'WWE Divas Championship '(1 vez) Pro Wrestling Illustrated *Situada en el Nº39 en los PWI Female 50 en 2008 *Situada en el Nº36 en el PWI Female 50 en 2010 *Situada en el Nº13 en el PWI Female 50 en 2011 *Situada en el Nº6 en el PWI Female 50 en 2012 *Situada en el Nº18 en el PWI Female 50 en 2013 Categoría:Divas